Haru Okamoto
Haru Okamoto is the sister of Mina Okamoto and daughter of Mr. Okamoto and Mrs. Okamoto. She is the Protagonist in the 27th Period of the series/third chapter of the 7th manga. Bio Appearance Haru is a young girl with short hair worn back in a ponytail held by scrunchies or ribbon. Her bangs are spread out and frame her forehead, with the outer segments longer by a few inches. She has big, rounded eyes. Personality Haru is temperamental and easily frustrated over how spoiled Mina is and how little it appears her parents care about her. She often teases Mina in mean-spirited ways and clearly dislikes her, but deep down she is shown to also care about Mina's happiness and doesn't want her to feel sad. She wishes to be understood more by her parents and has a poor relationship with them as a result. She enjoys photography as a hobby. History Haru could only wait with little patience for her mother to get home, fed up with Mina's demands that she play with her. The moment she arrives she attempted to show her the good news she recently got but she goes ignored, her mother asking that she help clean up Mina's toys while she gets her ready for dinner. Haru grumpily complies until she recalls the way her mom would threaten to throw away her toys if she didn't clean up, so she attempts to do the same with Mina's toys. This results in her mother slapping her when Mina begins to cry, so she runs to her bedroom for the evening. As she weeps, Haru desperately pleads for someone to grant her wish of being the one most important again, and the following morning she awakens to discover she has swapped bodies with Mina. After getting past her initial shock she is delighted and eagerly reaps the many merits Mina experiences every day; such as a cute breakfast, doting parents, not having to do any work. She sees no harm in it since it will only be for a day. After their mother takes off for work, Haru sees how upset Mina is and she tries cheering her up by offering to play house for the time being. Mina agrees and things go fine, but after Haru decides to cause problems like Mina usually does, Mina sees the kitchen knife nearby and picks it up, imitating the threat Haru did the prior evening. She is horrified by this, but before she can harm her their mother returns and throws Mina-in-Haru's body down to the floor, yelling at her. She is traumatized by this event, and Haru experiences extreme guilt over the fright she indirectly caused. Unable to sleep, Haru gets out of Mina's bed when she hears her parents speaking and finds a photo album that she begins to look through. She listens as they say "Haru forgot that she was loved very much as a child", and she realizes that they were right. Even if it doesn't seem like she is loved now, she is still their first born and special to them. She decides that once she gets up in the morning she will apologize to her mom when she's back in her body and returns to bed. A bit later Haru awakens to find that she is being carried through the hallway by Mina. Mina calmly reminds Haru of her threat to dispose of "things she dislikes" like her toys she didn't pick up and she decides that because she no longer wants Haru, she will get rid of her. Haru is frightened and she attempts to scream for help until Mina stuffs her mouth. She raises her into the air, preparing to throw her out of the window, when suddenly Haru is thrown back onto the floor. She sees she is now in her body again and calms down- only to hear her mother scream and she looks up just in time to see Mina plummit to her death. A report on television later reveals that the family is now under investigation for the incident. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Alive